Espejito, espejito
by akasha-bennington
Summary: ¿Cómo sería la pelea entre Ulquiorra y Byakuya? Desde luego sería la pelea más tranquila de la historia. Quizás Ichigo debería haber advertido antes a Byakuya de que como le diera conversación a Ulquiorra estaba perdido. CRACK! muchas parejas implícitas


**¡Holas!**

**¡Nuevo one shot de Bleach! Y OH DIOS, me ha quedado TAN largo... que no me he dado cuenta hasta ahora x_X, pero espero que al menos se os haga ameno porque desde luego esto NO es un fic serio, es un fic totalmente Crack, absurdo y sin ningún sentido XD. Y tengo que aclarar que los personajes están OOC pero este fic es una parodia y si no estuvieran un poco OOC y no exagerara sus personalidades y reacciones, no tendría la misma gracia XD.**

**Que conste que todos los personajes que aquí aparecen los quiero muchísimo (ya sabéis lo mucho que adoro a Ulquiorra ¿no?) pero me he reído mucho de ellos, pero MUCHO XD, así que cuando lo leáis no penséis que tengo algo contra X personaje porque no es verdad. Todo sea por el crack XD.**

**Este fic surgió a partir de un reto que me pidió Taigrin en la comu de bleach_sp en LJ, ella me pedía un fic que narrara cómo sería la pelea entre Ulquiorra y Byakuya, jejejeje, admito que la idea me pareció muy divertida XD. Aparte de eso, también forma parte de la tabla "Supersticiones" de crack_and_roll, una tabla en donde tengo que emparejar a Ulquiorra con 5 personajes distintos y esta vez le ha tocado a Byakuya.**

**Contiene shonen-ai ligerito, más bien insinuaciones en plan coña, nada de lo que asustarse, vamos. Confieso que el Ulquiorra/Ishida es una de mis fantasías secretas ^^ y espero escribir algo serio sobre esa pareja.**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo y yo no gano nada escribiendo esto T___T Si Bleach me perteneciera Ulquiorra y Orihime tendrían 293834 hollowcitos e Ichigo se habría casado en matrimonio con Grimmjow en Las Vegas después de una borrachera.

**Título: **Espejito, espejito.

**Personajes: **Ulquiorra, Byakuya, Ichigo, Orihime, Ishida.

**Género: **Humor, parodia, crack

**Rating: **PG-13, T

**Palabras:** 9263 (DIOS! x_X)

**Advertencias: **insinuaciones yaoi, crack! absoluto, OOC, ridiculez y absurdez en general. Spoilers de la resurrección de Ulquiorra.

**Pos nada, espero que os guste ^^**

ESPEJITO, ESPEJITO.

La pelea contra ese molesto Shinigami de pelo naranja había terminado y no soy capaz de recordar una pelea con más contratiempos que esa en toda mi vida. Allí no paraba de aparecer gente, y aunque no se notara, eso me pone muy nervioso. No me gusta que me interrumpan ni que me metan prisa cuando hablo, mucho menos que todo el mundo decida entrometerse cuando estoy luchando.

Cuando creí que por fin tenía paz y tranquilidad fuera de la bóveda de Las Noches, el Quincy y la mujer pensaron que sería buena idea acudir a donde el Shinigami y yo estábamos peleando. No sé muy bien qué pudo llevarles a tomar esa decisión, ya que era evidente que aquello era un asunto entre Kurosaki y yo y no íbamos a permitir más interrupciones. Probablemente se debiera a que querían admirar de cerca mi forma liberada, y no les culpo, si yo hubiese estado en su lugar también habría hecho lo mismo. O quizás se debiera a que desde abajo la visión era demasiado perturbadora. Tal vez eso explique por qué la mujer no era capaz de articular palabra y estaba totalmente ruborizada cuando llegaron adonde yo estaba. Aunque lo que no entiendo es por qué al Quincy parecía sucederle lo mismo. En principio, ver a un hombre con túnica saltando de aquí para allá sin ropa interior debería resultarle repugnante.

Ah, claro, ahora recuerdo que conoció a Szayel, eso lo explica todo. Pero esa es otra historia.

La cuestión es que para entonces yo ya había derrotado al Shinigami, que yacía sobre un montón de escombros, hecho polvo y con demasiada poca ropa como para resultar decente, y los curiosos, humanos incomprensibles, pensaron que era mucho más acertado acudir en la ayuda de su amigo que en plantarme cara.

Mucho mejor para mí, pensé, ya que una especie de sudor frío y cierta inquietud empezaba a apoderarse de mi cuerpo, claro indicativo de que era la hora del té. Por culpa de Aizen-sama y sus raras manías, me había vuelto adicto a esa bebida y comenzaba a sufrir de síndrome de abstinencia por falta de excitantes.

Antes de marcharme en busca de mi té, reparé en algo que debía haber previsto: la mujer estaba curando al Shinigami con su poder.

Qué gran novedad, léase con tono irónico.

Había derrotado al Shinigami pero lo había dejado vivo. Aizen-sama me había pedido que cuidara de la mujer y que nada malo le sucediese, y yo puede que no entienda mucho de sentimientos humanos pero por lo menos llego a comprender que si Aizen-sama volviera y se encontrara a la mujer en shock profundo por la muerte de su querido amigo, podría echármelo en cara. Y yo no seré otra cosa, pero obediente soy el que más y no me pensaba arriesgar a que Aizen-sama me castigara o me tachara de incompetente.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de curarle completamente, detuve el proceso de sanación para llevarme a la mujer de vuelta conmigo y evitar que Kurosaki tuviera las fuerzas suficientes para volver a interponerse entre el té y yo. Si ya le fue difícil hacerme frente estando sano, menos aún podría hacerlo estando herido y enfrentándose a mí con los nervios de punta por falta de teína.

El motivo por el cual el Quincy no hizo nada por enfrentarme sigue siendo un misterio, pero puedo asegurar que la manera en que me miraba era parecida a la manera en que miraba el cuerpo semidesnudo de Kurosaki, y eso no me gustó nada. Aún así, preferí dejárselo a Yammi para que se entretuviera cuando fuera capaz de subir desde quién sabe cuantos pisos más abajo, y así dejara de perseguirme como lo hace siempre. Con un acosador ya tengo suficiente y no quería a un Quincy engrosando esa molesta lista.

Así que cogí a la mujer, (cuyo vestido estaba seductoramente desgarrado mostrando sus sensuales redondeces, por cierto. Ese hecho me inquietaba, no sólo por su proximidad, sino porque el Quincy prefiriera mirar a Kurosaki o a mí antes que mirar lujuriosamente a una joven voluptuosa como Orihime) y sin mediar palabra, me la llevé de vuelta a Las Noches. Ni que decir cabe que para volver a entrar en el palacio tuve que volver a mi forma normal, bastantes destrozos tenía ya el pobre palacio como para que yo, con el arrollador _reiatsu_ y las alas incontrolables de mi forma liberada, causara más devastación en él.

Mis alas son tan grandes que a veces resultan incómodas, una vez tiré con ellas un jarrón sin darme cuenta y desde entonces Aizen-sama prohibió que los cuatro primeros Espada liberáramos dentro del palacio. Lo hice sin querer, pero es que sólo a Ichimaru-sama se le ocurriría algo tan macabro como poner las cenizas de su abuela como decoración en la sala de reuniones.

En fin, me llevé a la mujer conmigo, dispuesto a tenerla entretenida mientras me tomaba mi té. Su poder es muy útil y pensaba aprovecharlo para restaurar Las Noches antes de que Aizen-sama volviera y se lo encontrara en tan pésimo estado. Que luego no pudiera decirme que me puso a cargo de Las Noches y se lo devolví ruinoso, pero claro, esta gente viene aquí a dar por saco y como no es su casa no les importa destrozarlo todo y claro, luego soy yo quien tiene que rendir cuentas con Aizen-sama…

Estaba yo pensando qué sería lo primero que iba a mandar arreglar a la mujer cuando noté una presencia sospechosa. Y no, no eran Kurosaki y el Quincy, que me seguían por alguna extraña razón (aunque sospecho que el Quincy me estaba mirando el culo descaradamente cuando me di la vuelta). No, no eran ellos dos, era otra persona.

Otra persona. Maldición. ¿Por qué todo el mundo parece acordarse de mí cuando es la hora de tomar el té? ¿qué he hecho yo para merecer eso? ¿es que toda la gente que había en Hueco Mundo pretendía encontrarse conmigo e interrumpirme una y otra vez?

El inoportuno visitante resultó ser un Shinigami y por su _haori_ blanco, supuse que era un capitán.

-¿Adónde crees que vas, Arrancar? –preguntó con una voz grave, pausada y sensual que me recordó a la mía.

Genial, por si fuera poco, ahora tenía a un capitán de la Sociedad de Almas haciéndose el chulo conmigo. Ya me lo advirtió Zommari cuando me leyó el horóscopo sin que yo se lo pidiera: el peor día de la semana para los Tauro es el miércoles. Pero como yo no creo en esas tonterías, no le hice el menor caso.

-A matarte –respondí yo, cambiando de planes rápidamente. Estaba claro que tenía que hacerlo, yo no tengo la suerte de que me dejen irme en medio de una pelea a tomar el té y luego volver como si tal cosa. Esas cosas sólo le pasan a Szayel.

-Hum –murmuró el nuevo Shinigami en una especie de risa ahogada extraña.

No le vi demasiado sorprendido, incluso diría que mi provocación le gustó, pero desde luego no fue porque lo exteriorizara. Viendo a aquel tipo, entendí por qué la gente decía que yo era inexpresivo.

Me quedé observándole un momento, esperando a que se decidiera a atacar o algo, pero él también parecía estar evaluándome.

Aunque soy hombre y heterosexual (pese a que gente como Grimmjow y Nnoitra se empeñen en decir lo contrario simplemente porque no me he tirado a la mujer. Es porque son unos envidiosos que sólo son capaces de pensar con la entrepierna. Y si la mujer y yo no nos hemos acostado no ha sido por falta de oportunidades sino porque Aizen-sama me pidió que la protegiera y eso incluye su virginidad) debo admitir que aquel Shinigami era atractivo. Era alto y delgado, con un pelo bonito aunque llevara unos adornos horrorosos, tenía estilo y era elegante, una voz bastante sexy y un rostro muy agraciado. Vamos, en ese momento pensé que así sería yo si fuera un Shinigami. Un poco turbado por mi pensamiento, decidí buscar una segunda opinión, por si acaso yo tuviera un gusto un poco raro. Y miré buscando respuesta en mis espectadores.

La mujer, evidentemente me miraba a mí. Aunque si yo le gustase, también debería gustarle el Shinigami ya que somos del mismo estilo. Quizás al Shinigami ya lo tuviese muy visto y no le llamase la atención.

Kurosaki miraba al Shinigami, pero nada parecía indicar que lo estuviera haciendo con dudosas intenciones.

Así que sólo me quedaba el Quincy. Y éste, seguía mirándome el culo. Por lo que me cambié de sitio para negarle el espectáculo.

En definitiva, nadie de los presentes excepto yo, parecía haber advertido la belleza del Shinigami, pero yo tenía a dos personas mirándome así que el resultado provisional era:

Ulquiorra: 1 Shinigami: 0

Ni siquiera sé cuanto tiempo pasó, lo que sé es que fue mucho. Seguíamos mirándonos sin decir nada, y no suele preocuparme lo que los demás opinen de mí, pero nunca me había sentido observado tan atentamente y tenía curiosidad por saber cual sería el juicio del Shinigami acerca de mí. Me di cuenta de que había pasado demasiado tiempo y que ninguno reaccionábamos cuando sentí algo raro en mi pierna.

Miré de soslayo para descubrir que Kurosaki llamaba mi atención disimuladamente con una ramita sacada de quién sabe dónde.

-Tsss, tsss –siseó entre dientes, dirigiéndose a mí en voz baja-. Si quieres que reaccione, dile Byakuya, de lo contrario es capaz de quedarse en trance bastante rato.

Me dieron ganas de darle una patada y meterle la rama por el agujero, y no precisamente por el de Hollow, pero tampoco ganaría nada con eso. Ya había derrotado a Kurosaki y ahora mi oponente era el otro Shinigami. En principio pensé que esa palabra, Byakuya, podría tratarse del último insulto de moda en la Sociedad de Almas, ya que era algo que no había oído nunca, además de que concordaba con la explicación de Kurosaki. Normalmente la gente reacciona cuando se les dice cosas que no les gustan. Aunque claro, a mí ya es difícil que algo me haga reaccionar, estoy tan acostumbrado a escuchar tantas estupideces a lo largo del día que es casi imposible que algo me sorprenda. Vivir con Nnoitra hace que incluso la más pervertida de las guarrerías te acabe pareciendo lo más normal del mundo.

Decidí que no perdía nada con intentarlo, total, tenía prisa y si de ese modo el Shinigami reaccionaba o incluso se molestaba tanto que sacaba directamente su _bankai_, mucho mejor para mí, antes acabaría.

-¿Tienes miedo, Byakuya? –pregunté yo.

Instantáneamente escuché sollozos a mis espaldas. Me volví y me encontré a la mujer haciendo pucheros, con lágrimas en los ojos y mirándome con rencor.

-¿Es que se lo dices a todos? ¡¡Yo pensaba que esas cosas sólo me las decías a mí!! –me recriminó.

Me quedé un poco pillado, la verdad. ¿A qué venía ese ataque de celos? No sabía qué decir ni qué hacer pero me di cuenta de que más me valía tener tacto con la mujer si no quería que Aizen-sama se la encontrara en shock profundo y me despidiera. Una vez que uno se acostumbra a los lujos de Las Noches, vivir en el desolado Hueco Mundo, y a la intemperie, se haría muy cuesta arriba.

Me fijé en que el Shinigami miraba la escena con una mezcla de sorpresa e incomprensión. Bien, por lo menos no era yo el único que no entendía nada. En seguida el Quincy se apresuró a aclarar, con la mujer llorando sobre su hombro. Pero no se dirigía a mí, sino al Shinigami.

-Parece que sufre un caso agudo de Síndrome de Estocolmo.

Esa respuesta pareció satisfacer al Shinigami, aunque a mí no demasiado. Nota mental: consultar la enciclopedia de Szayel acerca de qué demonios es ese Síndrome. Aún así me alegró ver que por fin el Shinigami reaccionaba, al final el consejo de Kurosaki había dado resultado, aunque no del todo como yo esperaba.

-¿Se puede saber de qué parte estás, Kurosaki Ichigo?- preguntó el Shinigami, bastante molesto, e incluso podía atisbar cierto tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo.

Pasando de mí olímpicamente.

-De la tuya, por supuesto, Byakuya –dijo Kurosaki, recalcando el "Byakuya" con notable soniquete.

El enano repelente parecía estar pasándoselo bien y todo, el muy cabrón.

-Te recuerdo que tanto para ti–el hombre moreno interrumpió momentáneamente la frase para ahora (¡Oh sí sí, estoy aquí!) dirigirse a mí también, aunque en su tono de voz se traducía cierto hastío- como para ti, soy el Capitán Kuchiki.

¡Ajá! Ahora lo comprendía todo. Kuchiki… O sea, que el atractivo Shinigami era hermano de una de los _nakama_ de la mujer. Observé con detenimiento el modo en que ambos se miraban y mi ojo que todo lo ve captó al instante la tensión generada en ellos. Era tan evidente que me dio hasta vergüenza no haberme dado cuenta antes. Si es que yendo con prisas no se pueden hacer las cosas como Aizen-sama manda.

-Entiendo –apunté yo-. Así que éste pretende a tu hermana pero, lógicamente, no estás de acuerdo con que ella se relacione sentimentalmente con alguien de su calaña.

Byakuya me miró, igual de molesto que antes, soltando un bufido, pero acabó dándome la razón.

-Al menos veo que Aizen os ha dotado con buen juicio –dijo el tal Byakuya.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ COÑO ESTÁS DICIENDO?! –me espetó el Shinigami sustituto, reponiéndose del momentáneo estado de shock -¿DE DÓNDE TE HAS SACADO ESO? ¿qué sabrás tú? ¿Rukia y yo? No me hagas reír, oh, por favor, ¡¿RUKIA?!

-Es lo que ella me dijo, a mí no me preguntes –respondí encogiéndome de hombros y señalando a la mujer.

-¡INOUE! –reprochó dolido el enervado adolescente-. Yo aquí partiéndome el pecho por rescatarte y ¿tú te dedicas a contarle cotilleos absurdos al enemigo? Si llego a saber que te lo estabas pasando tan bien, me quedo en mi casa.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Él ha sido quien ha estado a mi lado todo el tiempo. Mis conversaciones con Ulquiorra eran lo único que me mantenían con esperanza en este horrible lugar –argumentó la mujer, antes de volver a hundirse en un mar de lágrimas sobre el hombro del Quincy.

-¿Veis? Claro Síndrome de Estocolmo –comentó el Quincy.

-No te quejes tanto –murmuró Kurosaki con el ceño fruncido-. No lo habrás pasado tan mal cuando has cogido unos cuantos kilos. No hay más que verte el culo para saberlo.

Eh, aquello ya estaba pasando de castaño oscuro e iba a tener que tomar cartas en el asunto. ¿Tan estúpido era ese Shinigami como para no saber que el tema del peso es algo tabú en las mujeres y que jamás se debe hacer alusión a ello de forma negativa? Vamos, si eso lo sé hasta yo, que soy un Hollow sin alma ni sentimientos.

-Como vuelvas a abrir la boca y a hacer llorar a Orihime, seré yo quien te parta el pecho, pero con mi lanza para servirte como brocheta de Shinigami en el Bosque de los Menos –advertí.

Al fin conseguí que se callase. Tragó saliva asimilando lo gráfico de mi amenaza. Entretanto, al Capitán Shinigami sólo le faltaba aplaudirme, sin lugar a dudas compartía mi misma opinión acerca de Kurosaki.

-Me alivia saber que no es maleducado e insolente sólo conmigo –dijo Byakuya.

-Además de arrogante e impertinente –añadí yo.

-Cierto, eso también –me apoyó Byakuya.

-¿Vosotros dos no ibais a pelear? ¿o es que ahora os vais a aliar para criticarme delante de mis narices? –se quejó el menos indicado.

-¿Tú no estabas moribundo? Pues cállate –comentó Byakuya, y ahora era yo quien tenía ganas de aplaudirle por haberme quitado las palabras de la boca. Kurosaki obedeció con un mohín de disgusto. Una vez todo se hubo calmado, el hombre volvió a dirigirse a mí-. ¿Por donde íbamos?

-No íbamos por ningún sitio –aclaré, encogiéndome de hombros, ya que ni siquiera habíamos empezado a pelear. Estábamos evaluándonos mutuamente cuando Kurosaki nos interrumpió.

-Bien, empecemos pues.

Casi suspiro aliviado al oírle. ¡Necesitaba mi té! Y para colmo mi estómago empezaba a hacer ruidos extraños por culpa del hambre. Y eso no beneficia en absoluto a la hora de crear una atmósfera propicia para la lucha.

Sentí cómo mi adversario concentraba su _reiatsu_ para intimidarme pero sin actuar ni decir nada. Decidí hacer lo mismo, aún sabiendo que no podría aumentarlo al máximo sin causar destrozos a mi alrededor, tal vez eso fuera suficiente para disuadirle de pelear y terminar cuanto antes toda aquella espera interminable.

Para colmo, seguía observándome escrupulosamente. Al principio pensé que trataba de averiguar algo sobre mi poder a partir de mi _reiatsu_, pero al cabo de un rato me di cuenta de que eso era absurdo. Nadie necesita tanto tiempo para hacerse una idea de la fuerza del adversario. Entonces me percaté de que me estaba mirando de forma rara. El tío no reía, en ese aspecto somos iguales, pero su expresión estaba poniéndome realmente nervioso. Me miraba con desdén y cierta diversión. Estaba seguro de que si ese tío fuera de los que se reían, estaría riéndose en toda mi cara. Y esas cosas me tocan los cojones seriamente.

Empecé a preguntarme qué sería eso que encontraba tan gracioso en mí. Partiendo de la base de que yo no soy gracioso, debía haber otra razón. Y en cuanto a mi físico soy bastante normalito, es decir, no soy ni bajo ni alto, ni gordo, ni llevo gafas, ni tengo acné, tampoco tengo los dientes mellados, ni orejas de soplillo y soy lo bastante adulto como para haber superado la fase en que te sale una ridícula pelusilla en el bigote. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que si no era algo acerca de mi físico en sí, debía ser algo relacionado con él pero de forma externa.

Inconscientemente me miré la ropa para comprobar que no tenía ningún lamparón en ella, eso sería ridículo. Me relamí los labios por si acaso tuviera manchas de tomate en la comisura de la boca o tuviera un bigotillo de leche reseca del cola cao del desayuno. Me toqué la cabeza con temor a que se me hubiera cagado un pájaro hollow. Me froté los ojos por si acaso tuviera legañas y por último, con disimulo me froté la nariz, vayamos a que tuviera un moco. Por suerte, no encontré rastro de comprometidas evidencias de esa índole en mi persona. Vamos, llego a estar yendo de aquí para allá con un moco en la nariz y la mujer no me dice nada y el castigo que le propinaría sería épico.

Volví a darme cuenta de que había pasado demasiado tiempo cuando algo pasó rodando entre Byakuya y yo. Por uno de los agujeros de las paredes una bola de rastrojos secos cruzó rodando, intensificando el silencio con su etérea presencia, y se perdió por otro agujero en la pared opuesta. Eso me devolvió a la realidad de que llevábamos mucho rato sin hacer ni decir nada. Otra vez. ¿Tal vez el poder de ese Shinigami era manipular el espacio temporal y detenerlo a su voluntad?

La voz de la mujer ayudó a sacarme de mi ensimismamiento.

-¡Oh! Una de esas bolas del desierto, ¡qué gracioso! ¿quién lo iba a imaginar?

-Tampoco es tan raro –dije yo, sintiendo la urgencia de intervenir-. Por si no te has dado cuenta hasta ahora, Hueco Mundo es un desierto ¿qué esperabas? Y los desiertos se caracterizan por tener ese tipo de cosas.

-Y por no tener agua –comentó el atractivo Shinigami con clara mueca de asco.

-Evidentemente –confirmé sin entender por qué al Shinigami parecía desagradarle tanto esa idea.

-Qué asco –murmuró, arrugando la nariz.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté sin terminar de comprenderlo. Avancé un par de pasos dispuesto a empezar de una vez aquella maldita pelea.

-No te acerques a mí. Ni te atrevas a tocarme o te despedazaré sin miramientos –amenazó el Shinigami.

Me quedé bastante sorprendido. Después de mil años sin reaccionar al final algo daba resultado, aunque yo seguía sin entender el por qué.

-Así que esa es la manera en que Aizen pretendía vencer a la Sociedad de Almas, creando un ejército de Hollows malolientes.

Me quedé más sorprendido que antes si cabía. Y sentí que la vena de mi sien empezaba a palpitar peligrosamente. En cuestión de segundos sentí que iba a estallar. Una cosa es que se rían de ti porque tienes un moco en la nariz y otra muy distinta es que te acusen de oler mal. De nuevo, de forma inconsciente, alcé un poco el brazo y discretamente acerqué la nariz a mi axila.

Olía tan perfectamente bien como siempre. ¿Qué demonios estaba insinuando aquel remilgado Shinigami?

-Me pregunto cómo ha sobrevivido hasta ahora ese metrosexual de Aizen…-murmuró Byakuya, más bien para sí mismo a modo de apunte personal.

-Oye, tú, no te hagas el listo, que aquí somos todos muy limpios. El único que huele a sudor como la peste es Kurosaki –aclaré yo.

-¡Porque sois unos cabrones que no me dejáis en paz ni un minuto para asearme! –se defendió el joven Shinigami sustituto.

-Yo doy fe de que hasta que todo esto empezó, Las Noches olía muy bien. ¡Y yo tenía una hermosa bañera en mi habitación! Y siempre tenía ropa limpia y bien planchada –me apoyó Orihime.

-Vamos que ni en un hotel de cinco estrellas –masculló Kurosaki dirigiéndose al Quincy en voz baja.

-Y he estado cerca de Ulquiorra muchísimas veces y puedo asegurar que su olor es muy agradable –me defendió la mujer.

-Sí, también piensan eso los animales cuando están en celo…-le espetó Kurosaki a modo de reproche.

-Ya te lo he dicho, Síndrome de Estocolmo –secundó el Quincy.

-Quincy, ¿acaso estás quitándole la razón a la mujer para insinuar que huelo mal? –advertí yo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No, no…-se excusó el Quincy a la par que se ruborizaba levemente- Desde aquí al menos hueles bien, pero si me permites que te huela más de cerca… tal vez así podría confirmárselo al capitán Kuchiki.

¡Ja! Buen intento, pero jamás de los jamases dejaría que el Quincy se acercara a mí. Viendo la lujuria pintada tras sus gafas seguramente aprovecharía la ocasión para meterme mano con burdas excusas.

-Antes muerto que dejar que me toques el culo, me he dado cuenta de que has estado mirándomelo descaradamente desde que me has visto –amenacé yo viendo enrojecer por completo el rostro del Quincy en una fracción de segundo.

Al parecer había un malentendido que merecía ser aclarado cuanto antes.

-Es cierto que en Hueco Mundo no hay agua, pero en Las Noches contamos con cuartos de baño y nos aseamos con una sustancia perfumada parecida al agua creada por Szayel –expliqué yo.

-Es posible…-Byakuya torció la boca ligeramente ante la evidencia- pero ¿cómo ha podido sobrevivir Aizen sin el té entonces? Ya en la Sociedad de Almas era un adicto, no puedo concebir que se haya quitado de ese vicio aquí en Hueco Mundo.

-Aizen-sama sigue tomando té, al igual que nosotros –contesté yo y ante la mención de la susodicha bebida mi estómago rugió en protesta.

-Y si no tenéis agua, ¿con qué lo prepara? –ya conocía la mueca de asco de Byakuya y pude reconocerla al instante.

-No lo sé.

Algo en mi interior se revolvió, y podía ser el estómago, pero no por hambre ni por ganas de té. Tenía que admitir que el Shinigami tenía un buen argumento. Tan sólo de pensar con qué podría estar hecho el té que nos daba Aizen-sama me daban arcadas.

-¿Y esa horrenda máscara se puede quitar? –preguntó el Capitán Kuchiki.

-Por supuesto que no. Y no es más horrenda que esos estúpidos adornos que llevas en el cabello, parece que has tenido que salir huyendo de la peluquería sin quitarte el papel de plata de las mechas –comenté yo, también malicioso.

-Tal y como suponía… y vuelvo a decir, qué asco. Y respecto a mis _kenseikan_, no son papel de plata, son un símbolo de la aristocracia que sólo los nobles podemos llevar –explicó el Shinigami.

No sé si voluntariamente o no, ondeó su cabellera para resaltar su origen de alta alcurnia y me llegó una brisa perfumada con el olor a cerezos en flor. Maldito Shinigami presumido, además de guapo, su pelo olía maravillosamente ¿por qué? ¿POR QUÉ?

Tal vez viendo mi cara de envidia e incomprensión se dignó a aclarar el asunto.

-Veo que has captado el embriagador perfume de mi sedoso cabello –dijo, y yo estuve casi a punto de saltarle encima para tocar su brillante y suave melena-. Es normal que sientas envidia, con esa máscara tu pelo debe ser un auténtico asco. No quiero ni imaginar cómo será si nunca has conseguido lavarte toda la cabeza.

Por poco muero del shock. El Shinigami tenía razón. Aunque en realidad nunca me había planteado ese problema. Es cierto que muchas veces he deseado poder quitarme la máscara, pero más bien ha sido por otros motivos que por motivos higiénicos (salvo cuando me pica esa parte de la cabeza y no puedo rascarme, es insoportable). Y respecto a mi máscara, no tenía nada que objetar, estaba reluciente, como siempre, pues me afano en sacarle brillo meticulosamente antes de salir de mi habitación todos los días. De todas formas, no podía dar muestras de flaqueza y tuve que defenderme como pude.

-Pero no está totalmente pegada a la cabeza –cosa que era cierta- y cuando me lavo el pelo el "agua" se mete por debajo así que no es como si nunca me hubiera lavado esa parte –me defendí.

-Peor me lo pones. Sin ventilación se te acabará pudriendo el pelo.

Oh Dios, mundo cruel. ¿Sería eso cierto? ¿se me podía pudrir el pelo? En ese instante quise que me tragase la tierra. ¿Podría terminar con la mitad de la cabeza calva? Preferiría morir antes de que eso sucediese.

-Bueno ¿y a ti qué más te da si me quedo calvo o no? ¿quién eres tú para darme lecciones? Puede que seas un noble de la Sociedad de Almas, pero yo… pero yo… Yo soy un Espada –dije yo, sobreponiéndome al trauma e intentado mostrar que me había afectado en lo menos posible.

-Sí, en ese sentido puede que los Espada os podáis equiparar a un Capitán de la Sociedad de Almas, pero ninguno de vosotros podréis compararos con la elegancia, la categoría, y el saber estar de la familia Kuchiki.

Uhm, desde luego el tal Byakuya ese atractivo y elegante era, pero no estaba yo tan seguro de que esos calificativos pudiesen extenderse a la totalidad de la familia. No conocía personalmente a su hermana Rukia, pero por lo que la mujer me había contado acerca de ella no parecía ser precisamente recatada y femenina.

-Aquí en Hueco Mundo no existe ese tipo de jerarquías sociales, pero si hay alguien a quien considerar la élite, esos somos los Espada. No sé cuales has tenido la suerte o la desgracia de conocer, pero has venido a toparte con el más elegante de todos, pese a que Szayel no esté totalmente de acuerdo acerca de esa afirmación. Nada más y nada menos que con el Cuarto Espada –anuncié yo, abriéndome lentamente la chaqueta para mostrar mi hermoso número Cuatro tatuado en mi pecho perfecto.

Podía sentir las glándulas salivares del Quincy al límite, pero preferí no hacer caso a mi nuevo acosador. Si después de semejante muestra de belleza y perfección el Capitán Kuchiki no caía rendido a mis pies, ya no sabría qué más hacer.

-¿Elegante tú? –bufó en desaprobación- no me hagas reír. Admito que tienes un torso bonito y proporcionado –en ese instante noté cómo empezaba a ruborizarme contra mi voluntad ante el cumplido- pero los tatuajes siempre han sido muestra de poca clase y baja condición social.

-Pero el tatuaje me lo hizo Aizen-sama, no yo –me defendí. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera alguien que no babeara ante la visión del tatuaje sobre la piel inmaculada de mi pectoral? Si incluso Kurosaki empezó a jadear la primera vez que se lo enseñé.

-¿Así que eso opinas de los tatuajes? Ya se lo contaré yo a Renji cuando lo vea –intervino Kurosaki.

-Renji ya sabe mi opinión, no hace falta que le digas nada –comentó Byakuya, sin hacer caso al deslenguado Shinigami. Acto seguido volvió a dirigirse a mí –Esto es una muestra de lo que es la elegancia, Arrancar.

Byakuya volvió a ondear el pelo, junto a una nueva oleada de embriagador aroma a cerezos en flor. Agitó el cuerpo levemente, haciendo ondear sus ropas de Shinigami y el _haori_ con el número de la Sexta División a la espalda, asió esa especie de bufanda que llevaba y también la hizo ondear echándola hacia atrás, mostrando lo delicada y suave que era su textura.

Admito que si yo hubiera llevado ropa interior, se me habría caído allí mismo. Y ahora tendría que esforzarme al máximo, pues era mi turno.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, ya que sé que es la postura que más me favorece y que hace que me coloque con las caderas ligeramente hacia delante, anduve un par de pasos, con lentitud y elegancia, como sólo yo sé caminar, puse énfasis en el giro, haciendo que las colas de mi chaqueta aletearan seductoramente junto con mi _hakama_, emitiendo un sonido de fru-frú muy resultón. Hice lo mismo con mi cabeza, un movimiento leve pero que ondeó mi cabello, despeinándolo un instante, algunos mechones acariciaron mi rostro para luego volver a tomar su posición habitual.

El Shinigami me miraba con la boca un poco entreabierta, como si sólo le faltara suspirar. Miré a los espectadores y tal y como suponía, tanto la mujer como el Quincy se habían agarrado de las manos incapaces de soportar tanta sensualidad en alguien tan frío como yo. El único inmune era Kurosaki, que se metía el dedo meñique en el oído por el aburrimiento, tal y como suele hacer Grimmjow. Seguramente lo haya aprendido de él, pero no puedo culpar a Kurosaki por no ser capaz de apreciar mi estilo. Si su ideal de hombre es alguien como Grimmjow, yo sin duda nunca encajaría entonces en sus cánones de belleza.

Ulquiorra: 2 Byakuya: 0

-Tienes potencial, no lo niego, Arrancar, quizás con algunos retoques podrías rivalizar conmigo.

-¿Retoques? ¿a qué retoques te refieres? –pregunté yo, aunque me asusté un poco ¿acaso estaba dando la impresión de querer satisfacer el gusto de ese estirado Shinigami?

-En principio la ropa no está del todo mal, pero tal vez algo más tradicional sería más apropiado. No es muy decente que digamos eso de ir enseñando parte del abdomen, la chaqueta es demasiado corta por delante.

¿Estaba comentando negativamente mi vestuario? O más bien, ¿estaba comentado negativamente el atractivo detalle de que mi chaqueta fuera ligeramente más corta por delante de forma que se intuyeran mi abdomen liso y fibroso? ¡Pero si eso, junto con las colas de mi chaqueta, era lo más sexy que tenía! Sobretodo cuando levanto los brazos y se me ve el ombligo y la fina línea de vello oscuro que desciende hasta esconderse bajo el _hakama_. Me preguntaba a qué se referiría el Capitán con lo de "más tradicional". En seguida se me vino a la mente Aaroniero, con sus chorreras y volantes, y no, no me gustó la idea, yo soy mucho más práctico y sencillo. Si le parecía que yo enseñaba demasiado, ¿qué opinaría acerca de Halibel, que lo enseña todo? ¿y de Grimmjow?

-Si se me permite la intromisión, he de decir que el traje del Arrancar es bastante acertado, tanto en funcionalidad como en estética. Tiene un físico bastante agraciado y puede permitirse potenciarlo con esos sutiles detalles sin que resulte ordinario –comentó el Quincy, claramente azorado, subiéndose las gafas con aire un poco avergonzado.

Debo admitir que me sentí halagado por el cumplido.

-Nadie está pidiendo tu opinión, Ishida –dijo Byakuya, un poco molesto porque le llevaran la contraria-. Además ¿qué credibilidad puede tener un Quincy acerca de moda? No he visto cosa más hortera en toda mi vida que la vestimenta de los Quincy, y tú no eres la excepción.

Kurosaki soltó una carcajada, el Quincy protestó y la mujer intervino para defender a su amigo y compañero en mi club de fans improvisado.

-Ishida-kun es el mejor en nuestro taller de costura y hace unos diseños muy buenos –le defendió la mujer.

¿Club de costura? Dios, qué cosa más ridícula, y al parecer la mujer también formaba parte del susodicho taller. Los humanos son tan incomprensibles y absurdos… En ese momento me pregunté qué clase de aficiones tendría Byakuya. Según lo poco que sabía de él, pero viendo que se parecía a mí en muchos aspectos, me decantaría por actividades relajadas tipo hacer papiroflexia o podar bonsáis.

-Además, dices eso porque no has visto el traje que lleva cuando libera –comentó la mujer. Si supiera lo que es un corazón, podría haberlos imaginado en ese instante con cientos de ellos volando a su alrededor-. ¡Es tan bonito! ¡y tan elegante! ¿verdad que sí, Ishida-kun?

-Sin ninguna duda. Estoy pensando en hacerme uno igual cuando volvamos a Karakura.

-Ojalá yo tuviera uno así…-entonces los ojos de la mujer se abrieron aún más, llenos de emoción contenida- ¿Me lo prestarás para la fiesta de graduación del instituto?

No podía creer aquella escena surrealista. ¿La mujer me estaba pidiendo la túnica de mi forma liberada para una fiesta de graduación? Sí claro, para que me la devuelva sucia y dada de sí. A ella jamás le quedaría tan bien como a mí ¿cómo pretendería meter esos pechos en mi ajustada túnica?

-Vale –dije yo, dándole la razón como a los locos. Ni por todos los Hollow de Hueco Mundo le prestaría algo tan preciado y tan íntimo.

-Si tan hermosa es tu forma liberada ¿por qué no me la enseñas? –dijo Byakuya, y no, no era una proposición indecente sino una provocación-. Si la has usado contra Kurosaki, con más motivos deberías usarla frente a mí, que soy un capitán.

-¿Será porque yo te derroté en la Sociedad de Almas? –apuntó Kurosaki y el tic nervioso en el ojo de Byakuya volvió a hacer acto de presencia.

¡Hay que ver de lo que se entera uno! Menuda sorpresa… qué calladito se lo tenía el presumido Shinigami de la nobleza.

-Vuelvo a repetírtelo, Kurosaki Ichigo. ¿De qué parte estás? –advirtió el capitán.

-Ups, he metido la pata…-y se resguardó detrás de la mujer y del Quincy.

-No pensaba enseñarte mi forma liberada, puesto que tengo prohibido usarla dentro de Las Noches, pero ahora que sé que perdiste contra Kurosaki, menos razones tengo para utilizarla. De todas formas, viendo que no te gusta demasiado mi ropa actual, dudo que te gustara la de mi forma liberada. Tal vez sea demasiado atrevida e innovadora para alguien tan conservador.

-No soy tan conservador como crees.

-¿Ah no? ¿entonces por qué no deja que Rukia y yo estemos en la misma habitación con la puerta cerrada cuando él está cerca?- murmuró el joven Shinigami, pero nadie lo tomó en cuenta.

-De hecho, estoy mucho más al día que tú en cuanto a moda –alardeó el hombre que precisamente llevaba las cosas esas extrañas en la cabeza y vestía el anticuado _shihakushô_ de los Shinigami.

-Ilústrame con tu sabiduría –dije yo con ironía-. Aún sigo sin saber qué retoques necesito para ser considerado tan elegante y tan a la moda como tú.

-El tono de piel blanco enfermizo ya no se lleva, a no ser que seas una actriz de Hollywood, lo cual no es tu caso. Tampoco el bronceado extremo, eso queda de lo más chabacano. Lo ideal para alguien de buena posición social es tener un saludable tono rosado, claro pero sin ser demasiado blanco pero tampoco demasiado oscuro. La única persona que puede permitirse lucir una hermosa piel tostada y mantener intacta su categoría es Yoruichi, pero claro, ella es mil veces más guapa que tú.

Uhm… hasta donde yo sabía se estaba juzgando el tono de piel no mi belleza, mucho menos compararla con la de una mujer. La belleza masculina y femenina no tienen nada que ver, aunque para Szayel ese concepto sea un poco dudoso.

-Mi piel es así, al menos desde que nací como Arrancar. Si no te has dado cuenta, como no me ponga a tomar la luna… porque sol aquí no hay. Y Aizen-sama nos trata bien, pero no hasta el punto de ponernos una cabina de rayos UVA desinteresadamente.

-Siempre existe la opción del maquillaje, veo que no tienes problema con eso.

¿Maquillaje? Oh Dios, sería muy cansino tener que maquillarme todo el cuerpo cada día, porque si me maquillase la cara solamente iba a quedar en plan careta y eso queda fatal. Una cosa que me dejó intrigado era ¿por qué decía que yo no tenía problemas con el maquillaje? ¿cómo demonios sabía ese tío que una vez usé máscara de pestañas sólo para ver cómo me quedaba por curiosidad? Creo recordar que nadie me vio, a no ser que claro, hubiera alguien espiándome… Y algo así no sería nada raro viniendo de Ichimaru-sama.

-En segundo lugar, ¿es que acaso tienes algún tipo de problema con la depilación? Quizás aquí en Hueco Mundo las tendencias sean distintas, veo por ejemplo que el colorido brilla por su ausencia, pero lo que es en la Sociedad de Almas el estilo "salvaje" hace siglos, literalmente, que pasó de moda –explicó el capitán de la Sexta División.

Y yo me quedé un poco a cuadros. ¿Qué querría decir con "el estilo salvaje"? Porque desde luego yo no tengo ningún problema con la depilación. De hecho, me depilo el pecho y los brazos porque el vello no me favorece en absoluto, sobretodo en alguien como yo, de cabello moreno y piel blanca, resalta demasiado. Y las piernas… bueno, ¿qué más da si no me depilo las piernas? No las voy enseñando por ahí a las primeras de cambio, a no ser que a algún curioso le de por mirarme debajo del _hakama_.

-No entiendo a qué te refieres –dije yo y pasé los dedos por mi pecho desnudo-. Está suave como la seda.

-Me refería a tus cejas.

¿Mis cejas? ¿qué coño le pasaba a mis cejas? Ya me había fijado pormenorizadamente en el rostro del Shinigami, pero sólo fue entonces cuando entendí por qué llevaba las cejas tan pequeñas. Tal vez fuera una moda en la Sociedad de Almas, pero aquí en Hueco Mundo no somos quisquillosos hasta ese extremo. Según esa afirmación, el único que tendría unas cejas al gusto del Shinigami, sería Grimmjow. Y siempre pensé que las cejas de Grimmjow eran raras, y dudo mucho que se las depile para seguir algún tipo de moda sino más bien como una forma de captar la atención de Kurosaki. Grimmjow ha pasado tanto tiempo en el mundo humano persiguiendo a ese Shinigami sustituto que tampoco me extraña que haya acabado influenciado hasta tal punto.

-¿Qué le pasa a mis cejas? –dije yo, alzando una de ellas para mayor énfasis.

-Las tienes demasiado pobladas. Extremadamente diría yo.

Parpadeé asimilando esa información. ¿Extremadamente? ¿qué se considera extremadamente? Pasé un dedo por mi entrecejo y comprobé que estaba liso y suave. Suspiré al descubrir que al menos no tenía las cejas corridas.

-¡Eso no es verdad! Las cejas de Ulquiorra son preciosas y le dan mucha personalidad –comentó la mujer, a lo que el Quincy asintió dándole la razón.

Ya he dicho que no me atrae la idea de tener acosadores (y esperaba que Yammi fuera el primero y el último) pero debía admitir que tener un par de fangirls (sí, también incluyo al Quincy en la categoría de fangirl) apoyándome incondicionalmente me engrandecía bastante el ego además de resultar bastante útiles.

Aunque de repente caí en el detalle de que cuando alguien tiene algo feo, como una nariz grande, se suele decir que ese elemento le dota de personalidad. Es como decir que una mujer es simpática, eso significa que es fea y no hay otra cualidad que resaltar.

No pude evitar preocuparme un poco por el estado de mis cejas.

-Quizás no sea necesario llegar hasta el extremo de depilártelas tanto como yo –aclaró Byakuya-. Pero tienes unos ojos preciosos y es una lástima que no destaquen como deberían por culpa de tus cejas.

Me ruboricé. El atractivo Shinigami me había dicho que mis ojos eran preciosos. Al final iba a acabar gustándole más de lo que pretendía.

-Si a la mujer y al Quincy le parecen bien, no deben estar tan mal –comenté y a mis espaldas se escucharon chilliditos sin sentido que me aclamaban. Preferí no hacerles caso.

-Byakuya, sinceramente te aconsejaría que no le dieses demasiada charla –dijo Kurosaki-. Parece que no, pero te puedo asegurar que como tenga oportunidad se enrolla como las persianas.

Mirada asesina por mi parte. ¿Qué se había creído ese imbécil? Ya no estaba luchando con él ¿de qué se quejaba? Para una vez que encontraba alguien afín a mí con quien charlar tranquilamente… Sí, por un breve instante se me olvidó que debía luchar contra el Shinigami aristócrata. Quizás fuese porque la idea de tomar el té se había borrado definitivamente de mi lista de necesidades. A saber con qué cosa asquerosa preparaba el té Aizen-sama. Tuve que reprimir las arcadas una vez más.

-Ya veré yo si le doy charla o no. No te entrometas en asuntos que no te incumben –respondió Byakuya, tan malhumorado como yo.

¡Ole mi Shinigami! Si es que los tenía bien puestos, debo admitir. Y al parecer tampoco le desagradaba conversar conmigo. Si no fuera un Shinigami tal vez me plantearía hacerme su amigo. O quizás pueda persuadirle para que se quede en Hueco Mundo, sería una compañía excelente. Estaría dispuesto a hacer papiroflexia con él y ayudarle a podar bonsáis.

-Podrías probar a depilártelas sólo un poco, y si no te gusta el resultado, siempre puedes volver a dejártelas –sugirió Byakuya.

-No me agrada tener que delegar tareas de semejante importancia en otros, y me temo que la única persona con sensibilidad suficiente dispuesta a hacerlo sería Orihime –comenté yo.

Obviamente la mujer se proclamó dispuesta a hacerlo cuando yo quisiera. La misma propuesta también surgió por parte del Quincy. Dios, era surrealista, sólo les faltaba pegarse para ser quien me depilara las cejas…

-¿Por qué? Puedes hacerlo tú perfectamente, no es tan complicado –dijo Byakuya.

-No puedo. A no ser que me mire en el reflejo del suelo…

Esta vez fue el capitán Kuchiki quien parpadeó repetidas veces ante mi afirmación.

-No… No me digas que es que no te has visto las cejas.

-No. Hace siglos que Grimmjow vino a mi habitación buscando pelea conmigo, para variar, y tratando de echarle rompí el espejo. Todos los espejos de repuesto que había, se los llevó Szayel a su cuarto para admirar su propia belleza desde todos los ángulos posibles. Y no me gusta deber favores a los demás, por lo que preferí no usar los espejos de los demás.

-¡Pero yo tenía uno en mi habitación! Te lo habría prestado gustosamente –proclamó la mujer.

-Eso explica muchas cosas…-murmuró Byakuya.

Después sacó de la manga de su traje de Shinigami un pequeño espejo de bolsillo. Me lo lanzó para que yo lo cogiera, no sin advertirme antes que más me valía que no se me cayera y se lo rompiese.

Lo cogí al vuelo sin ningún problema, no por nada soy el Cuarto Espada y mis reflejos son excelentes. De todas formas, me llamó la atención su advertencia. Cuando el espejo de mi habitación se rompió y Zommari se enteró, casi entró en estado catatónico por la impresión, asegurando que cuando un espejo se rompe es sinónimo de mala suerte. Pero claro, yo no soy supersticioso ni creo en los horóscopos ni en cosas que mi ojo todopoderoso no pueda ver, así que me limité a seguir mi vida normalmente sin preocupaciones inútiles.

Cuando me vi en el espejo de Byakuya, comprendí que podía ser cierto eso de que quien rompe un espejo es perseguido por la mala suerte.

Casi me desmayo, de hecho, noté cómo mi _reiatsu_ cayó en picado y las fuerzas me abandonaban por momentos. Me vi reflejado en él después de tantísimo tiempo y no fue precisamente el tamaño de mis cejas lo que me traumatizó. Bueno, era cierto que estaban bastante pobladas, pero compartía la opinión del Quincy y la mujer y creo que me dan cierto toque interesante.

Lo realmente traumatizante fue descubrir que llevaba años con aquella maldita máscara de pestañas corrida por las mejillas. Oh, Dios, quería que la tierra me tragase en ese maldito momento. Aquello sucedió hace mucho tiempo ¿Cuántos años llevaba haciendo el ridículo de esa manera? Qué digo años ¡décadas! ¡siglos!

A veces la palidez de mi piel es beneficiosa para ocultar signos de desfallecimiento. Mi piel es blanca y por mucho que me sienta fatal, nunca podrá ser más blanca de lo que ya es, y agradecí infinitamente no tener ni un gramo de melanina en aquel momento.

La rabia se apoderaba de mí, pero no tenía fuerzas para sobreponerme y descargar mi ira contra quien primero se interpusiera entre yo y mi desdichado destino plagado con la humillación eterna de la vergüenza.

-¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE NADA? –le escupí a la mujer. Vale que tal vez no he tenido demasiado tacto con ella pero es la única con la que he llegado a intimar hasta el punto de tener cierta confianza. Me sentía traicionado y ridiculizado.

-¿Nada sobre qué? –balbuceó la mujer, asustada.

-¡SOBRE ESTO! –dije yo señalando mis mejillas.

-¿Qué pasa con eso? –me miró sin entender nada, a punto de llorar por la impotencia.

Si momentos antes estuve pensando que era patético ir por ahí con un moco en la nariz, más patético era aún llevar años con la máscara de pestañas corrida sin saberlo. Oh, por Aizen-sama ¡AÑOS! ¿Y POR QUÉ AIZEN-SAMA TAMPOCO ME DIJO NADA EL MUY CABRÓN?

Ahora que hago memoria, recuerdo que al día siguiente con el incidente de la máscara de pestañas, todos se reían por lo bajo, los muy cabrones, especialmente Grimmjow y Nnoitra, incluso osaron despertar a Stark de su siesta. Inocente de mí que pensé que se trataba del último chiste de turno y no me interesé lo más mínimo en averiguar de qué iba la broma… Juro no volver a hacer caso a ninguna de las estúpidas ocurrencias de Szayel mientras duren los siete años de mala suerte por el espejo roto.

-Me refiero a la máscara de pestañas ¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO HAS DICHO, MUJER? –exclamé. Yo puedo exclamar y maldecir a gusto en la intimidad de mi habitación, pero que lo haga en público significa que estoy perdiendo los nervios peligrosamente.

-Ah ¿pero es máscara de pestañas? –la mujer me miró sorprendida. Hice caso omiso a las risillas insidiosas que se escucharon en el ambiente. Me daba igual quién se estuviera riendo, los mataría a todos por igual-. No sabía lo que era, pensé que eras consciente de que estaba ahí y que no se podía quitar.

Mojé un dedo con la lengua y me restregué la mejilla. La expresión de la mujer me confirmó que ni aún así se borraban de mi piel.

-Es posible que dada la palidez de tu piel, el pigmento haya penetrado en la epidermis y ya no sea posible quitarlo. Como un tatuaje –comentó el Quincy.

Mal momento para usar el verbo "penetrar" justo cuando acababa de darme cuenta de que había estado haciendo el ridículo durante siglos. Podría haberle hundido las gafas en la cara de un puñetazo pero decidí que para alguien que me admiraba, me daba la razón y parecía tener sentido común, mejor lo dejaba con vida.

-Recházalo, mujer –ordené, esperanzado con que el poder de la mujer pudiese devolverme a mi estado normal.

-No puedo hacerlo si no tengo una imagen de cómo eras antes, desde que te conocí siempre has sido así –se excusó.

Tenía sentido pero de todas formas, insistí.

-Pues imagínatelo. Bien que tienes una gran imaginación para lo que te conviene –observé.

-Admito que a mí también me ha sorprendido –intervino Byakuya-. De hecho, no creo que te quede mal del todo y pensé que esas marcas estaban ahí voluntariamente. En realidad pensé que eras emo y no le he prestado mayor atención.

Emo. Otra vez esa maldita palabra. Estaba harto de oír esa cosa una y otra vez. ¿Qué coño significaba eso? Seguramente no sería nada bueno, pero me hartaba mucho que mi nombre siempre se viera adornado de ese adjetivo, y no sólo mi nombre, sino cualquier palabra que hiciera referencia a mí, siempre llevaba el emo delante. Emo-Espada, Emo-Clown, Emocar… Emo, emo, emo, emo… Mi posible relación con el Shinigami peligraba seriamente si volvía a utilizar esa palabra. No estaba yo de humor para tonterías, aunque viendo el estado en que me encontraba diría que no estaba en la mejor situación para enfrentarme a una pelea.

-Es por eso que he estado retrasando el momento de mostrarte mi poder –la voz del Shinigami adoptó un tono muy serio y su semblante se endureció-. Disfruta de tu muerte, Arrancar, pues las mil cuchillas de Zenbonsakura serán quienes te provoquen el último orgasmo de tu vida cuando rasguen la piel de tus muñecas. La deliciosa muerte que todo emo desea.

¿QUÉ? Vamos, me quedé tan a cuadros como mis Vans. ¿De qué coño hablaba ese chalado? No tuve más remedio que echar mano de mi _zanpakutô _por si acaso toda aquella verborrea sin sentido iba en serio, preparándome para defenderme.

-Ban…-comenzó a decir el capitán de la Sexta División.

Estaba débil por el reciente trauma sufrido y de repente me encontré viéndome de nuevo sin marcas en las mejillas, tal y como era antes del incidente con la máscara de pestañas. Mi reputación no estaba por los suelos y era admirado por todos. Nadie me llamaba emo-cosas. La mujer y yo retozábamos en una bañera con agua caliente y espuma y sales de baño. El Quincy era mi esclavo y hacía lo que le pedía, incluso confeccionarme nuevas ropas hermosas gustosamente. Yammi había dejado de ser mi acosador y acosaba a Barragán. Tenía a Aaroniero como decoración en mi casa pues observar sus cabezas flotantes era tan relajante y entretenido como mirar una pecera con peces de colores. Recibía cartas de Byakuya invitándome a pasar las vacaciones en su mansión de la Sociedad de Almas.

-…Kai.

No sé muy bien cual fue el detonante si la voz del Shinigami o el sonido de mi espada cayendo al suelo, lo que sé, es que me había quedado transpuesto y había estado soñando. Miré a mi alrededor y comprobé que no había sido sólo cosa mía. Kurosaki acababa de dar un ronquido, el Quincy se subía las gafas mientras cabeceaba y la mujer se frotaba los ojos después de quedarse dormida sobre el hombro del arquero.

Afortunadamente no había sido yo el único que se había quedado dormido. Y entretanto, Byakuya seguía tan normal como siempre, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de que había tardado horas en terminar de pronunciar "_Bankai_". De verdad que no alcanzo a comprender cómo se puede tener tanta parsimonia para incluso hacer que cuatro personas se duerman en el tiempo de pronunciar una palabra. Cierto es que yo soy bastante tranquilo y me tomo las cosas con calma, pero lo de Byakuya ya era patológico.

Apenas pude ver el poder de su _zanpakutô_, aunque soñoliento y con pocas fuerzas, agarré mi espada dispuesto a pelear contra aquellas famosas cuchillas que iban a provocarme un orgasmo al rasgar la piel de mis muñecas.

Pero no fue necesario porque ¿qué podría ser lo que sucedió a continuación? Sí, era claro y evidente viendo la tónica que se repetía en mis últimos combates. Sí, alguien más apareció para interrumpir.

Y yo ya estaba harto y quería mandarlos a todos a tomar por culo y decirles que me olvidaran de una puta vez.

Esa vez no fue ninguno de los _nakama_ de la mujer. Gracias a Dios no fue la famosa Rukia Kuchiki, pues lo último que deseaba presenciar era otra pelea verbal entre Kurosaki y Byakuya. No, esta vez era algo mucho más escalofriante, a juzgar por la palidez que adoptó el rostro del respetable Shinigami. Un color absolutamente blanco que podría rivalizar con mi propio tono de piel.

Una niña, que bien podría haber sido la hermana pequeña de Szayel, apareció en la sala montando una especie de patinete, derrapando justo delante de nosotros. Verla seguida de Wonderweiss en un patinete similar no ayudaba demasiado a esclarecer qué estaba sucediendo. Tuve que pellizcarme para comprobar que no seguía soñando. Aquello era incluso más surrealista que escuchar a la mujer pedirme mi túnica para su graduación del instituto.

-¡BYAKUSHIIIIIIIII! –gritó la energúmena-. ¡Este lugar es genial! Tiene tantos pasillos… aunque sigo prefiriendo tu casa.

-Niña, ten cuidado con el suelo y no lo ralles –advertí yo, sin ningún entusiasmo por ver acrecentado el número de daños en Las Noches.

Aquel extraño ser de pelo rosa me ignoró y continuó gritando sin reparos. Sentí un tic en mi ojo, exactamente igual al que podía ver en ese momento en el ojo de Byakuya.

-¡Mira! He encontrado un amigo –señaló a Wonderweiss, quien parecía muy contento de tener compañía-. Ken-chan dice que puedo quedarme con Wonnie-kun ¡y los dos podremos ir a patinar a tu casa!

-Teniente Kusajishi, me temo que…-el tic del ojo de Byakuya haciéndose más intenso por momentos.

-¡Pero será genial porque…

No terminé de escuchar lo que decía porque decidí que ya se habían acabado las peleas y las interrupciones de momento. Aproveché que la mujer y el Quincy no me estaban mirando y puesto que nadie más me prestaba atención, me escabullí de la escena para retirarme a mis habitaciones.

Tenía mucho que hacer. Por lo pronto intentar buscar algún modo de deshacerme de aquellas marcas traicioneras, aunque me temía que iba a ser prácticamente imposible. Consultar la enciclopedia de Szayel para averiguar qué era el Síndrome de Estocolmo y el significado de la palabra emo. Tratar de encontrar una manera de lavarme la parte del pelo que quedaba bajo la máscara y lo más complicado aún, encontrar una manera de que se secara para que no se me acabara pudriendo.

Tenía donde entretenerme, desde luego, pero sin duda tenía claro que no volvería a acercarme a un espejo. Con siete años de mala suerte ya tenía más que suficiente. Aunque eso supusiera tener que confiar en la mujer para que me dijera si había algo inapropiado en mi aspecto.

Si tenía en cuenta el golpe bajo sufrido por el descubrimiento de mis marcas, el recuento final acababa de la siguiente manera:

Ulquiorra: 2 Byakuya: 1

Y eso me convertía en el ganador provisional del enfrentamiento. Al menos me marché con esa alegría. Pero no podía dejar de pensar cuándo sería la próxima vez que podría encontrarme con el apuesto Shinigami. Uno no está acostumbrado a encontrar todos los días amigos potenciales y me sorprendí pensando en secuestrarle. Total, ya lo había hecho una vez ¿le importaría a Aizen-sama si volvía a hacerlo?

Suponía que sí, pero esa, es otra historia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¿Qué tal? ¿os ha gustado? Espero que sí, y espero que me dejéis comentarios con vuestra opinión. Es una absurdez de fic pero al menos espero que os haya arrancado alguna sonrisa ^^ yo me lo he pasado genial escribiéndolo y cada día adoro más el Ulquiorra PoV ^^**

**Tenía tantas chorradas que meter que al final el fic ha quedado larguísimo XD.**

**Jejejeje ya sé que no hay nada en el canon que indique que a Ishida le guste Ulquiorra pero ¿y lo feliz que soy yo pensando que sí? No me digáis que no hacen buena pareja… XD. Como es habitual, otro fic con UlquiHime implícito ¡no puedo evitarlo! ¡es superior a mí! XD**

**Ulquiorra no es tan presumido ni tan narcisista como en este fic, eso lo sé, pero es que si no, el fic habría tenido mucha menos gracia T___T**

**Pos nada, es que no tiene mucho que comentar, espero que os haya divertido al menos y ¡¡espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios!!**

**¡Besitos!**

**Ak**


End file.
